The Alpha and His Female
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: SEQUEL TO FINALLY! After Leah supposedly kills herself in the battle with the newborns, a friendship, and later a romance, is formed between the rightful Alpha and female werewolf in existence. Fighting a jealous ex, getting over a Ms. Leech Lover, and keeping their relationship on the DL, isn't exactly making their lives easy. Will Jacob love Leah back, or will still love Bella?
1. Preface

**Leah's Point of View:**

They say you can't help who you fall in love with. Its like destiny, only God doesn't give a damn about your happiness as long as he's pulling the strings.

I was a mean person, I can admit that. But, no matter how hard I tried, I simply could not push Jacob Black away. It wasn't that he imprinted. Quite the opposite, really. The way he looked at me...his smile...

It's amazing that no one knew about us yet. We haven't exactly been discreet about it. I would follow him everywhere and anywhere.

Although, I couldn't help but wonder...

What is it with me being in love with my Alpha's?

* * *

There was only one person on this entire planet that I couldn't kill. My little brother, Seth.

Sometimes, though, I really wanted to murder him. Like that time he snitched to Sam that I didn't do my patrols so, as punishment, I was forced to watch the leeches spar with each other for a second time, placed alongside Jacob. I hated this. I hated turning into a wolf. Sure, it had its perks, like the fact that I was faster and more badass than everyone else. But I wanted to be normal.

I had lost Sam to Emily, I hated their happiness that they constantly rubbed in my face. I knew that no one could ever look at me like that, but I still hoped. I never wanted to imprint. I wanted choices, not to have someone pick my mate for me.

I had given up a long time ago when guys didn't even give me a second glance. Hell, I'd be lucky if they even looked once! I had, long ago, given up on love. If I didn't love anyone, what more did I have to lose? If I was desperate for a date, and I'm actually not, I suppose it would help to clean up when I go out in public. But, then again, with the rumors going around, it's not like I could easily get a confidence boost.

_"Leah's such a whore, running around the woods half-naked with all those barely covered men!"_

I ignored their hurtful words. In the long run, they owed me. Who was it that made sure no vampires came on La Push soil? This chick! But it still hurt to know that no boy here, or anywhere, would want me. That's what I always thought, anyways, until Jacob.

I've always been good at keeping secrets, inhaling my pain and choking on it. I suffocated, and cried myself to sleep most nights. But did anyone care or know about it? Nope! And I'm glad, to be honest. They, the pack, would just make my life harder than it needs to be. It was easier to remain quiet and unseen in the background.

This story happened a while ago, a bit after Bella-bitch left to go save her leech. I'm not quite sure when it all started.

Although I'm sure it's somewhere around the time I started sleeping in his bed.

Not like that!

Well...

At least, not _yet_.


	2. The Days When We Grew Apart

**Jacob's Point of View:**

There's this girl who I've had a crush on since I was in diapers.

She's beautiful, sarcastic, stubborn, a bitch, and utterly irresistible. And her name was Leah Clearwater. We were always together. Leah, Seth, and I...we were like the three musketeers, before Embry and Quil came along.

The three of us, mostly Leah and I, got in lots of trouble. We raided mailboxs, stole candy from little kids, snuck into movie theaters...

Of course, since Leah was a big sister and had to babysit Seth, we ended up bringing him along with us. But he wasn't annoying like the other little kids we knew. Nope, Seth was one of us.

Pretty soon, even the sweet, innocent little Seth was joining in on our little adventures, adding his ideas and providing escape plans. That earned him major brownie points. Seth soon became my younger brother, and by him becoming an honorary Black, Leah and I got closer.

Leah and I flirted, you could say. We always teased each other, sat a little too close, gave each other those secretive glances when we thought no one was looking.

Seth, and the others, were completely oblivious to it all.

When we got older, life got a bit harder. Puberty was one reason. Being a hormonal teenage boy, it was quite awkward to wrestle with my girl best friend when she has breast, fuller hips, and a butt that was noticeable.

My dad, the bastard, kept dropping the hints at me for the two of us to get together. Please. Like Leah liked me the way I liked her...

And, besides, with Sam glaring at me for talking to his crush/girlfriend, it's not like we could just go out and call it a day. Like the last time I talked to Leah...

_"Hey Lee!" I chirped, throwing an arm around her shoulders with a smile. "How's my girl?"_

_"Im good," She blushed, leaning into my side. "And you?" _

_Conversation flowed easily between us. Now, just to clear things up, Leah is 17 and I'm 14. I had skipped a grade, putting me in high school earlier while Seth was still in junior high in his early years. _

_See, when Sam had asked Leah out, she had come running to me, squealing about how he finally noticed her. Of course, being the good best friend that I am, even when I just got friend zoned beyond belief, helped her get ready and let Harry send her off with the asshole._

_Now that they went out, he was super possessive, gets angry when I so much_ _as glanced at her. _

_But does that stop me?_

_Hell no! _

_While I was angry over someone I can't have, and that she had no idea of my feelings for her when we've been friends since the dawn of time, I eventually learned to suffer in silence. _

_Sadly, when Leah was a bit too close to me, practically sitting on my lap, was when Sam showed up. You wouldn't believe how fast his face changed. _

_"What the hell are you doing here, Black?" He sneered, towering over us while we sat on the ground. _

_"Sitting, breathing, living," I told him, grinning cheekily. "You?"_

_I swear to Christ the dude growled at me. Seriously? So, where animals now, huh? Complete and utter savages, how nice... _

_"Relax Sam," Leah giggles, holding my hand. "We were just talking-"_

_"Come on Leah, I wanna show you something."_

_Hesitantly, she rose to her feet, pulling me with her. Trying my hardest not to look at her chest or the way her jeans hugged her perfectly shaped curves, I glared at Sam briefly._

_Leah kissed my cheek, smiled, and scampered off to Sam's truck. _

_Great, alone with this crazy person..._

_"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Black," He growled, getting in my face. "But it needs to stop. Leah is mine. And even if she wasn't, she'd never love you."_

_He hit below the belt, knocking and snide comments right out of my mouth. He smirked, and sauntered away. _

_After that, I was still her friend, but in a less way, kind of. I avoided her as much as possible, only hanging out with Seth, Embry, and Quil. _

_And, when I met Bella Swan, it was easy to love the little chick. _

I didn't think Leah needed any love from me, or anyone else.

That is, until she almost killed herself.


	3. So Close, And Yet So Far

**Jacob's Point of View: **

Well, if someone asked me if I expected the love of my life to attempt suicide in a battle with crazed, blood thirsty newborns, I would have slapped them into next Tuesday after asking them what the hell they were talking about.

And, of course, I would've asked if they were serious.

Yeah, Leah Clearwater just tried to do away with herself. And here I was, with my pack and the Cullen's, who we temporarily allied with, trying to help Leah.

"She's losing a lot of blood, and I don't have anything with me right now that can make stop," Carlisle murmured, taking off his jacket and ripping it to pieces, using it to shut off several open wounds that were bleeding dangerously.

"I can't hear her thoughts," Edward added.

"She could be dead," The fighter, Jasper, I think his name was, mumbled. "Can't you see that she's been bitten? I thought we were poisonous-"

We all stopped listening to him as all our heads snapped around and zeroed in on the two bite marks- one on her neck and one on her ankle.

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other warily, before turning to face the angry and nervous pack.

"Umm..." Carlisle began nervously, shifting a little so Leah was closer to him. "We might have to...suck the venom out."

Something tells me that Sam, or no one else for that matter, didn't like that plan.

"What?!" Paul roared. "There's no way in _hell_ you're sucking anything out of her, I don't care _what_ it is!"

"Right!" Jared snorted. "So you and your son can drain her dry? Nice try!"

"I may not like Leah, but I don't think she'd take kindly to being touched by a vampire," Embry quipped.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Seth yelled, shoving Paul and Sam out the way so he could be closer to Leah and the Cullens. "My sister is about _this_ close to dying and I'm not going to let that happen. All of you have been nothing but assholes to her, so her fate doesn't rest in any of your hands, it rests in mine. Now, I highly suggest all of you shut the hell up or so help me I will murder all of you and your imprints in your sleep. Any questions? Complaints? Good!"

We all sat, stunned. Seth wasn't one to curse, only when he lost his cool did we see the wolf in him that's been suppressed by his increased amounts of cheerfulness.

We were snapped out of our states when Leah let loose an ear piercing scream, back arching off the floor, her limbs twisting at odd, horrifying angles.

"What's happening to her!" Seth panicked, "What's going on?!"

"The venom is burning her," Carlisle explained as he had the big, buff leech hold Leah down. "It spreads through your body, and it feels like you're on fire. Sam, if I don't take the venom out now, she could die from expose to venom, or become one of us."

Since neither of those two options, the one where she became a vampire or died, sounded too good, we scrambled back and let the doc work his magic.

"Im burning!" Leah screeched, hands clawing at her skin.

Carlisle and Edward nodded at each other, then pressed their lips to her bite marks. It was easily the most disgusting, disturbing, and fascinating things I've ever seen.

And I've witnessed child birth. (Word of advice: When someone asks you to come to the hospital with them, no matter who they are, say no and run like hell.)

Leah's screams were filled with agony, tears streaming down her face as the doc and Eddie sucked her blood, spitting out what the got on the floor and going back to work.

They pulled away, Leah's screams slowly diminishing.

"I'll have to take her back to my house, where I have the proper equipment to monitor her health and her blood." Carlisle said, and Sam readily agreed.

Glaring angrily, I inwardly snorted; he didn't give a damn about Leah when he broke her heart, or when the rest of the pack, save for myself and Seth, were making her life a living hell. And now he wants to play the caring, sadly misunderstood ex boyfriend who's actually a dick sucking prick?

Does anyone have a shotgun? You do? Splendid! Please, point it at my head and shoot me. Please, I haven't got all day!

"The Volturi are coming," Alice announced, spinning to face us. "They won't honor our truce with the wolves. They must leave. Emmett, you take Leah back to the house with the dogs. Ill figure something out about your disappearance... Rosalie, act sad, like you lost your mate. Imitate the Marcus Volturi look, you're quite good at that."

"No one can ever be as good as me, darling," Rosalie smirked, replacing her natural scowl with a forlorn look, and then proceeded to break out into tearless sobs. "Emmett!" She cried. "Dont leave me!"

The big one, who I guessed was Emmett, picked up Leah's battered body and disappeared into he woods, us following him.


	4. The Death You Wanted To Reach

**Seth's Point of View: **

I don't handle death well. Actually, if I want to be honest with myself, I can't handle it at all.

So, when my older sister Leah tried to kill herself, and she got pretty damn close, you can say I lost my usual cheerful demeanor and became a bit cold and angry.

Especially towards Sam, since he really wanted to be prejudice to vampires when my sister was in need of medical attention. Seeing her body scream like that, her body twisting and writhing in agony totally changed my perspective.

And it also helped me get to the conclusion that Bella was completely stupid for wanting to experience such pain for the price of love. I wouldn't even do that for my imprint. And I don't even _want_ an imprint. I didn't want to be lovesick, a zombie.

My sister, the girl who had always stuck up for me and beat up the kids that bothered me when I was a kid, was on her death bed. So close, and yet so far, to ending her life.

Rosalie was pretend sobbing, pulling off a really good impression of a person who just lost their spouse to death or something. Why was she doing that?

"The Volturi will question Emmett's absence, and since they don't like werewolves, we can't exactly explain our current situation." Edward explained as he pulled Bella off the floor.

"Will Jake be okay?" Bella whispered, touching my arm.

"Are you seriously asking about Jacob?" I growled, yanking my arm back. "After everything, I think you need to let him go."

I turned and ran into the woods. I didn't know almost losing Leah would cause me to be so mean. Is this how it feels to tell someone off? To be cold inside and out? Leah had always told me to stay a kid, enjoy being free while I could.

I should've listened.

Following my pack's scent, I soon ended up at the Cullen household. Searching through the house, I found them in a room on the third floor with tons of medical supplies. Leah was strapped to a table, Emmett leaning over her while he did something that looked completely dangerous.

"Do you know what you're doing?!" Sam hissed, trembling slightly. "Are you even qualified for this?"

I knew Emmett was tempted to reply, knock him off his high horse, but he continued working, and slowly stepped back as Carlisle came flying in. I jumped in surprise; that's the fastest I had ever seen him move. Edward was next, and he quickly ushered us out.

"We have to start," he said quickly. "We must lock the doors so our family isn't tempted by the blood."

I was shoved out with the rest of my pack, but I made myself a seat a few feet away from the door. I could hear snapping sounds, and I swallowed the bile in my throat. That was my sister in there. Why did this happen to her? Why can't this just be a nightmare, and I'll wake up sweating, crawl into Leah's bed like I did when I was little.

It suddenly hit me that I needed Leah like I needed air. She was my rock. I had a bully problem, I came to Leah. I felt sick, I came to Leah. I had a crush on a Girl and wanted to ask her out, I came to Leah.

Was there anything I didn't need her for?

Shaking my head, I politely told Mrs. Cullen that I wasn't hungry, and continued to wait for my sister.

* * *

Weeks. Days. Hours. Minutes. Seconds.

Sitting here felt like forever, like the days had slowed down and decided to run at a sluggish pace, taking it's time. I wonder what my mom is doing...

Oh. My. God.

My mom doesn't know that Leah is almost dead. She doesn't know that we're- well, that I'M okay. We could be dead for all she knows. And it's not like we have our cell phones on us. Actually, we barely used them once we phased; why would we need a phone when we shared a mind and we had stopped talking to most of our human friends?

You know what? Forget mom! I'm more concerned with what those vampires are doing to my sister behind closed doors. Nothing sick, hopefully, or else I might have to set it off up in here...

The door flew open, and a bloody, shaken up Edward stepped out, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath, and my heart sank.

Shes dead. My sister, my stubborn, hardheaded sister, was dead. Gone forever.

"She isn't dead, Seth," Edward chuckled tiredly. "She's alright now, Carlisle is monitoring her health, keeping her stable. We can't...I don't know how to say this..."

"Say what?" I demanded, storming over to him and glaring. "Say it! Open your mouth and speak!"

"We can't wake her up."

* * *

I had been the only one allowed to see her, and my mom, since we're family and all. Mom cried silently, sitting in a chair close to the bed. I stood, watching her small form, hating how fragile she was, and that no one seemed to realize that.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice had cleaned her up and dressed her. She wore a simple white sundress that went to her knees. She was healing, faster than any of us, but she wouldn't wake up. Carlisle said it was her mind's way of protecting itself, and that she would wake up when her mind was ready.

But what if she was ready months from now? Years?

Shuddering, I pushed those thoughts from my mind. Gently stroking her hand and taking a seat next to her bed, I began to speak to her.

"Hey Lee," I whispered. "It's me, Seth. Before you ask, no, no one saw you naked besides the Cullen girls, and that's only because they changed you. Well, that was a lie. We all saw you naked. But they weren't, meaning the pack, being as perverted as usual, so it's fine."

She remained still, as if she was dead.

_Dont think like that, Seth. She's fine, just healing herself mentally. She's alright._

"Sam's being an arrogant prick, like always. I actually told him off. I can kiss my free weekends good-bye," I told her. "Paul is in hysterics. He thinks he'll be arrested or whatever in the after life for telling you to get yourself killed. He cried. It was a nice thing to watch."

Her left hand, the one I was holding, twitched twice, and I gasped.

"She moved!" I whispered to my mom. "She's moving!"

"Let me try," she gasped. "Leah? I'm sorry you felt this way, that you had to go this far. But Seth and I are here for you. Always. Clearwater's stick together."

Leah's hand twitched up and down, like a nod. We smiled excitedly, and kept talking to her.

"Hey Leah?" I asked. "Remember that time when Sam came over to apologize by sneaking in through your bedroom window and you screamed? And I ran in with a baseball bat and whacked him in the throat?"

"Of that time we got in a food fight in the kitchen?" Mom chuckled. "And when your dad came home, he said he was leaving until we pulled ourselves together."

"I wish you'd wake up," I murmured. "I miss watching old werewolf movies and making fun of the lame effects and costumes."

We sat in silence for a while, until mom rose quietly.

"I have to be at work," she whispered. "I can't see her like this.."

I nodded in understanding. She saw my day's dead body. And, to be honest, Leah looked like a corpse. Sure, some color had returned, but the way she was so limp on the hospital bed was really messing with my head.

Mom left, and Leah and I were alone. Leaning into her ear, I whispered one last thing.

"Remember that night you kissed Jacob?"

The muscles in her hand froze, and she went limp again. Ah, so, she ignored me, hm?

Yeah, she totally remembered.


	5. Damn It All To Hell

**Leah's Point of View:**

I know I'm not the nicest person in town.

Alright, forget I said that. I'm an absolute bitch. But can I ask god just one question?

Why? Why couldn't you let me die?

Okay, technically, that was two questions.

But I did have my reasons. I mean, sure, leaving my mom and Sue behind was really selfish, but they would've been alright. Besides, my mom must be on that good weed if she thinks I haven't noticed how much time she's spending with Charlie.

_"He's helping me get over Harry's death!"_ She says._ "We're just friends!"_

Yeah, okay! And I'm the Queen of England.

I'm actually happy that the vampire doctor had the decency to knock me out before doing surgery, or else I would have been bitching the entire time about the pain, or the fact that I didn't like his mind reading son seeing me naked before he even saw his girlfriend naked.

I should use that in the future, tell Bella that I was the first girl Edward saw naked and that he was more than impressed. I knew the bastard was impressed, shit.

I was gorgeous.

A melodic chuckle was heard faintly to my right. I couldn't open my eyes, didn't really feel like waking up completely, but I felt my ear twitch at the sound, looking for it.

"You are very beautiful, Leah," The voice snickered, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

_Who the hell is this? Better not be that big pervert leech that had staring problems and looked like he took mad steroids. I hope that blonde bitch of his is enough, because I damn sure ain't going to him for release..._

The laughter was louder now, as if holding it in would've killed him.

"You're very strange, mutt."

Oh. Hell. To. The. No.

Did he just call me a _mutt_?

My mind was still kind of fuzzy, not able to quite comprehend what happened that day in the field clearly. It seemed like my mind didn't want to work, just said screw it!, and went back to IRS foggy state.

And now I have this bastard who laughs at everything I think. Wait, how would he know what I'm thinking...?

I think I've meant this person before. What was his name?

Edwardo? No...

Edmund? No...

Edward? Yeah, that's it! Edward. And his last name...

Coco? Nah, that's too gay, even for Edward.

Cullen! Yeah, Edward Cullen, the guy that's dating that bitch Isabella.

"I'm still here, and I don't like where your thoughts are going with my fiancé," he growled.

Woah! Fiancé? Fancy, fancy!

_So, you finally asked her? I knew it was coming. I **told** Jacob! But did he listen? Nope! _

_"She loves me!" _He says. _"She wouldn't do that to me!" _

Yeah, _okay_.

Like I said before, I'm the Queen of England!  
I'm actually surprised that I'm alive, or somewhere near it. Sure, I couldn't see much, but something tells me that I'm alive. Well, it might have been prove when Seth came in here and started to talk to me.

Which reminds me.  
Note to self: Strangle Seth when I wake up for bringing up that kiss with Jacob years ago.

_"Leah!" Jacob hissed from my bedroom window, scaring me. _

_Glaring, I yanked it open and let him climb in.  
"If my dad comes in here and sees you, he'll skin you alive! He wont care that you're my best friend! And he'll think I'm cheating on Sam-"_

_"I don't want you to be with Sam, Leah," He whispered. "He doesn't deserve you. You and him aren't working out. He's not good for you."_

_"What do you know about relationships?" I snapped, angry that he said anything bad about my boyfriend. _

_He remained silent, walking around me so that he was encased in the darkness of my bedroom. He sat on my bed, taking a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. He looked up at me with his dark brown eyes. _

_"Leah," He murmured, pulling me to him. "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you forever. I can't sit here and watch-"_

_"You can't just say things like that and expect me to be okay! You are just now telling me this?"_

_"I didn't get the chance! I thought I would have more time! I didn't expect you to run off with that asshole!"_

_"Don't talk about him that way! We're friends, Jacob! You're my best friend! That's all you'll ever be to me. I'm sorry, but I can't-"_

_He crushed his lips to mine, and my skin felt like it was on fire, something I never felt with Sam. I was kissing him back, cheating on my boyfriend already in the first month and a half. I slowly pushed Jacob away, tears streaming down my face. _

_"Get out," I whispered. _

_"What?"_

_"Get out!" I sobbed. "I hate you! I hate you for doing this to me!" _

_"Best friend?" He scoffed, pain etched across his features. "That's it? Fine."_

_He brushed past me to the window, yanking it open and staring out of it. He turned to me to glare one last time. _

_"When he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me."_

_And then he was gone. _

That brought up some other memories, like when I caught Sam cheating on me with my cousin, Emily.

_He was screaming after me, but he didn't chase me. Of course he didn't. He was in love with Emily, my supposed best friend. It was raining, perfectly mirroring my sullen mood. I slipped in mud, pulled my self back up, and ended up at the Black's house, knocking on the door. _

_I was crying hard when Billy opened the door. He didn't ask questions, just let me in. He didn't give me pity, which is why I always liked him. _

_"Jacob's in his room," He murmured. "But, Leah, he isn't in the mood for-"_

_I tuned him out, not bothering to knock as I entered Jacob's room. He was doing homework, but when he saw me, he immediately became cold and hard. _

_"Jacob," I cried. "He cheated on me."_

_"And?"_

_"AND? What do you mean 'and'?" I whimpered. "You...you're my best friend. You're supposed to care."_

_"Get out." _

_"What?"  
"Get out, dammit! I don't want you here! You did this to yourself! I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen. I'm not your friend anymore. You're on your own. I don't want any part of your life anymore. Don't call me, don't text me, and don't knocking on my bedroom window when you have a nightmare anymore. Just get out."_

_"You don't...want me?"_

_He didn't answer, only turned away from me and went back to his books. _

_He hated me. He didn't want me anymore. I lost him, my best friend.  
He was right. He usually was. And why hadn't I listened to him when he tried to warn me? Why didn't I save myself earlier? I could have had Jacob to help me from my fall. But I pushed him away, put him in the friend zone. _

_"Jacob," I begged, reaching forward to grab his hand. _

_I wasn't expecting him to push me out of his room and lock the door. Billy didn't look me in the eye as he showed me to the door. _

_"I'm sorry," He whispered, before closing it, putting me back in the pouring rain. _

That was the day I lost him. I lost my Jacob.

"It really was your own fault," Edward commented from somewhere in the room.

Dammit, I forgot he could hear me.

_Did I ask you for opinion, gay boy?_

"Unlike you," Edward chuckled, and I could hear the smirk in his voice, "I'm not attracted to people of the same-sex."

_Did your gay ass, mind reading motherfucking vampire ass just call me a lesbian? _

_**(NO OFFENCE TO HOMOSEXUALS!)** _

"Well, if the shoe fits," Edward chortled, and I faintly felt something sharp jab into my arm.

I was really starting to hate this leech. Like, why is he even in here? No visitors!

"Sam wants to see you," He announced. "Should I tell him you can hear him, or that you're in a coma?"

_Comma would be nice.._.

"A comma it is then," He murmured. "Oh, and, Leah?"

_Hm?_

"I don't know much about your earlier relationship with Jacob, but it's not too late."

_Are you just telling me this so you can have Bella to yourself?_

He snorted.  
"Bella clings to Jacob as much as she clings to me. I highly doubt that she's going to let him go anytime soon."

_The way I see it, I thought, she still hasn't decided who she wants. Well, okay, from the way she accepted that proposal, she picked you. But she strings Jacob along because she doesn't want him to love anyone else. Can you not see what she's doing? I'm not just saying this because I hate her. I'm trying to help everyone out! I mean, did you see her face when she saw Mike and Jessica actually in love? Like, Mike-won't-love-her-anymore kind of love? She was furious! She wants the male attention! And she only agreed to marry you because you said you'd change her into a vampire! She's a demon! Well, no one can be as evil and devious as me, but she's a close...third place. Your blonde sister with the attitude is a definite second place. Anyways, I'm getting off track. She doesn't love you- she loves what you can give her. Don't give it to her. Please, Jesus, no, don't do it. _

I was met with silence after I thought out my little unplanned speech. It felt good to get that off my chest. It was killing me to hold that in.

"Do...do you really think that?" Edward choked out.

_Shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! What kind of ring did you give her?_

"My mother's old ring, diamonds. Lots of them."

Yeah, you should be more in the now because this is how it goes down these days: If a girl refuses to wear a ring that is nothing but pure diamonds and doesn't want to tell people you're married- wait, scratch that. If a girl turns down your proposal until you promise to give her something she wants, you know she doesn't really want to marry you.

"But...why would my Bella lie to me?"

_What did she want? For a compromise?_

"To be a vampire and..." His voice got quieter. "Sex."

_I think my heart just choked out the blood it was pumping through my body. Did you just say that she wants...sex? Before or after her change?!_

"Before."

_Jesus Christ!_

"Yes, I know. But I was thinking I could talk to Carlisle-"

_I am going to give you sex tips, and you are going to use them. I can bet my entire house that she'd love it. Although I still don't think she deserves you. You're alright- for a leech. Talk to her alone about the marriage, squeeze it out of her. Call her out on her actions. She's not even wearing the ring proudly. Doesn't that say something to you, Eddie?_

"Okay, I'll talk to her. But only because you actually said it nicely without using an curse words. And don't call me Eddie."

_Wait..Can't the people out there hear us talking? Either they think you're talking to yourself...or I'm halfway alive and they're too afraid to come in here._

"The medical room is sound proof, although we can monitor your condition from other rooms in the house. The kitchen, living room, bedroom-"

_You know what's really sad? Papa Fang gets more than you._

"I'm going away now. Carlisle should be in soon. Behave, please."

_Sure, sure. He better not try to cop a feel..._

"Oh, Leah?" Edward called from a distance, the door, I guess. "I didn't know you shaved between your legs."

...

DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!


	6. 2 Truths And 1 Lie

**Edward's Point of View:**

Leah Clearwater got under my skin. She was bitter, sarcastic, smart mouthed, disrespectful, yet her reasoning and explanations were spot on. She had been right, sadly.

Women, in this time period, behaved just like they said they did, no matter what their personality. If the women you proposed to refused to wear the all diamond ring you bought, and diamonds were a girl's best friend, then something had to be wrong.

But I was afraid to ask Bella. Afraid she'd choose Jacob, afraid she'd lie to me even more, so afraid of what may happen to our relationship.

Did I love her? Yes.

Did I want to prove her as a lying demon, as Leah put it? Not so much. True, I was a bit wary of what Leah put in my head, but she had made perfect sense. Bella clings to Jacob like a life preserver, but she won't let him go, refuses to let him be free of her.

I hated to think such things about my Bella, but she was rather selfish at times when of came to the male species. My life has gotten considerably more pleasant once I didn't have to worry about Newton, but Bella had seemed rather put off when he didn't trail after her anymore.

I wanted to speak to Leah again, but I wasn't too eager to get any sex tips.

I suppose it was because how I was raised in the early 1900's, or maybe it was because, after reading so many minds and being scarred for the rest of my immortal life, I wasn't too eager to get down and dirty with anyone.

Was Bella using me? She had constantly asked to be vampire, and it wasn't a coincidence that she said yes to my proposal when I promised I'd change her. I didn't want her to be like the other females today- shallow, and manipulative. But my love could have blinded proper judgement. Maybe I was only interested in her because the way her blood sings to me, and I can't read her mind. Reading her mind, to see how it works, would be the greatest gift I could ever receive. I wanted details, things she'd never say out loud. But would she hate me for invading her privacy?

She had a diary, I was quite aware of that. Perhaps, if I was a bad person and didn't care for her, I would have read it a long time ago. Leah would have no problem reading it, but she didn't care for Bella.

Bella was sitting in the living room next to Jacob, trying quite hard to get his attention. When I entered, I was ambushed.

"How is she?" Jacob demanded, prying himself out of Bella's arms. "Is she okay?"

"Can you hear her thoughts?" Paul asked.

"She's healing like a werewolf, right?" Sam said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Leah is alright, no I cannot hear her thoughts, and she is healing like a werewolf. Leah simply needs to heal itself. She'll wake up when she's ready. If we try to rush it, her condition could get worse and she could die."

They quickly stopped asking questions, relieved. Jasper shot me a look, eyebrows raised.

Ah, he could feel that I was lying to the wolves.

"Really, Edward?" He asked at a speed too fast for the wolves to understand.

I smirked at him, "Leah and I had a rather...interesting conversation. She's alright, but she doesn't want visitors."

"Why can't I see you?" Alice muttered, her brow furrowed.

Ignoring her, I reached for Bella's hand. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

We, Bella and I, sat in our meadow, my arms around her tiny form.

I watched her for a while, the way her large doe eyes observed the flowers and trees. Part of me almost kicked myself for considering asking her questions, but another part wanted to know why Bella was the way she is, so...suspicious.

When I had asked her to come for a walk with me, she looked at the pack, then at my family, then at me. As if I was a danger to her. Well, okay, I am, being a vampire and all, but I'm safer than those newborns we fought, and Victoria.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

There was only one way to get the answers out of her, the truth. I can't believe I'm doing this...

"I think you should stay human until after you finish college."

Here it comes...

"_What_?!" See screams, jumping to her feet, spinning around to face me, furious. "You _promised_! The only reason I even agreed to marry you is so you could change me! Now you're backing out?!"

A pregnant silence stretched between us, and her face flushed once she realized what she just said. I slowly rose to my feet, taking a few steps away from her. Leah, cryptic and sarcastic Leah, had been correct. And I hated it, to know that my Bella didn't love me enough to marry me, only to be changed into a soul less monster.

Thankfully, I wouldn't have to ask for my ring back, as it sat on my bedroom dresser.

"Well," I said, breaking the silence, "I guess I understand your motives for squirming your way into my life."

"Edward," she whispered. "I... I didn't mean-"

Throwing her over my shoulder, I ran us home, my heart breaking along the way.

* * *

"Edward!" Bella cried, running into the house after me. "Let me-"

Her arm brushed my hand, and I jerked it away, lip curling over my teeth and snarled.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked from the couch, successful hiding her smug smirk.

We ignored her, and I turned towards the stairs.

"Trouble in paradise?" Paul sneered, face stuffed with the food Esme cooked.

I knew they wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of food.

"Carlisle?" I called down the hall. "Can werewolves get STD's? I think Paul may need to get checked out. I'm catching a few...symptoms."

Paul snarled, and I smirked, brushing past a forlorn Bella.

"I can explain, Edward," she cried, grabbing my shirt. "Just let me-"

"What the hell did I _just_ tell you about touching me?"

_Dang, Eddie! I didn't know you had it in ya! Dumped the bitch, huh? It's about time!_

Leah's thoughts rang out loud and clear, and I was surprised that she could hear me from here.

"Alice, please take Isabella home."

I ignored Bella's pleas and went into the medical room.

* * *

_Honestly, I knew the tramp was lying._ Leah thought smugly_. I mean, if you have a diamond ring and asked me to marry you, I would've said **hell** yeah! Leech or not._

"Alright, since you got involved in my love life," I said. "I'm getting involved in yours. When you wake up, you and I are going shopping, and you're getting together with Jacob."

_WHAT?! Um, no thank you, I'm good. Can we not talk about this? Can't we talk about something else? Nazis. Can we talk about Nazis?_

"You're really starting to rub off on me, Leah," I chuckled. "I used excessive curse words, made a jab at Paul for his possible STD's, and I made Bella cry." _  
_

_Aww, my little Eddie's growing up! I'm so proud!_

Rolling my eyes, I didn't respond, monitoring her condition. She was doing well, healing quickly, although she hasn't woken up yet. She kept quiet, waiting for me to answer.

"Well," I said finally, "Im not very proud of what I did today. I feel so...dirty."

_No, Eddie, you aren't dirty yet. To be fully dirty, you'd have to take lessons from me, and I fully intend to give you those lessons after giving you sex tips._

"Leah, the only experience you have with sex is that one time with Sam, and you even said that you weren't impressed."

_Ha ha, I'm dying over here... Literally. Anyways, I meant to tell you tips on what Bella would like. You'll take her back. Not right away, but you will._

"You remind me of Alice; are you sure you can't see the future?"

_Im sure the all-seeing-pixie can't see you anymore because you're involved with me, a werewolf_.

"True," I admitted. "But maybe that's a good thing. Now, back to Jacob-"

_I'd rather not talk about this right now. Besides I wasn't done talking about you and Bella bitch. Any who, how long have I been out? _

Deciding to let it go, for now, I replied, "A few days. I don't think you're ready to wake up yet... I have an idea."

_Lay it on me. Wait, no, that sounded wrong, forget I said that. _

"I'm rolling my eyes right now," I muttered. "And I was wondering...what if you helped me with Bella...and I'll help you with Jacob. I know you like him."

_No! You see, Edward, there's this thing called shutting the fuck up... You should try it!_

"Don't lie to me. I can read your mind. Just...lets help each other. I mean, I'm a hundred and seven year old vampire who has seen many pranks and mastermind ideas in people's head, and you're a bitter, evil little she wolf. Together, we could take over the world."

_Sure, taking over the world sounds fun. Fine. We'll help each other out. But only because I need a good lay. I haven't had one since- _

"I think it's my time to leave! Good day to you, Miss Clearwater!"


	7. Wide Awake

**Leah's Point of View: **

_1 week later_

Have you ever just wanted to scream? To let out every ounce of rage in your body? That's what I feel like doing.

The pain was back, ten fold. I wanted to die, to end it all. But they wouldn't let me. The Cullen's, specifically Carlisle and Edward, had taken it upon themselves to become my doctors. Their cool hands pressed against my skin, holding me down while they jabbed me with needles.

Slowly, very slowly, I opened my eyes.

Blurry at first, but they quickly adjusted to the lighting in the room. Their was silence, and for that I was glad. It had been a while since I'd seen the real world. Everything seemed strange.

The pain in my body slowly resided, leaving me with a clear feeling in my head, now that the mess had worn off. How long was I out?

"Three weeks," Edward answered, raising an eyebrow. "How are you feeling?"

Well, if I wanted to be honest, I was feeling pretty good! I felt like normal, still felt like a sexy piece of meat, so I was alright!

Edward chuckled, writing something down on a clipboard.

"Any pain?" Papa Fang asked. "Any strange feelings, dizziness?"

"I'm alright," I breathed in awe.

That awe quickly turned to anger when I realized I failed at my suicide attempt. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I reminded myself that Seth needed me, and that Billy wouldn't be alive this long if it wasn't for me because we all know that Jacob is a worthless piece of...

Okay, I can't call him that because of my increasing crush on him, but I refuse to admit that to anyone but Edward. And that's only because he already knows. Speaking of which...

"Where's Bella?" I asked innocently.

Carlisle had his back to us, but I noticed that he stiffened at the name. I must say, those are some very impressive back muscles. Edward covered a laugh with a cough (he did a horrible job doing so), and made a serious face.

"Bella and I are currently...working out our issues."

Smirking, and glancing at both vampires, I asked, "How did your family take the news of your kind-of breakup?"

"Rosalie was rather ecstatic, even insisted that we tie up loose ends. Everyone else was upset, but did not interfere."

"Rosalie is the female blonde, correct?"

"Yes, my sister."

"Then of course she was happy. Something tells me that she never liked Bella anyways."

We fell into silence, Carlisle no longer in the room. Edward closed the door, pursing his lips, deep in thought. Laying back down, I wondered how the pack handled my almost death. Seth would have been the most upset, Sam would be a close second, but only because he felt like he still had been to himself.

That brought back unwanted memories, like the many times Sam scared of my dates because he thinks I still belong to him. He got very possessive, even when Paul got too close. That really pissed me off, since he's imprinted to my cousin. I mean, how dare he still control me when he left me for her?

I owed him nothing, and I wasn't his to keep locked away in the basement.

I was Leah Clearwater, for crying out loud.

"The pack has been alerted of your...awakening, and are on their way," Edward murmured softly, startling me out of my negative thoughts. "Are you ready for this?"

"Nope," I sighed, "but I don't really have a choice, do I?"

* * *

Seth hugged me tightly, shoving Sam in the process. Wincing in pain -Seth's gotten pretty strong-, I hugged him back.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm alive. Big deal," I muttered, putting my feet up on the coffee table. "Anyone else want to give me a hug?"

Quil, who was always the pervert, rushed over and hugged me, copping a feel. Slapping him upside the head, I rolled my eyes at my pack brother. I wasn't expecting to be missed.

"Don't do that again, Clearwater," Paul mumbled, face heating up in an attempt not to care as he bumped my fist with his. "Who else am I gonna argue with? Jared's no fun."

Yeah, Jared was like the werewolf version of Edward- boring and a pain in the ass.

"I heard that, Leah!" Edward called from another room, causing me to snicker.

"It was meant to be heard, leech!"

Entering the room, Edward raises his eyebrows, "Oh, so we're back on a leech-mutt bases? You called me edward a few minutes ago."

"Nah, you must be hearing things."

"Carlisle understands that you need a ride home, mutt," He smirked, "Edward Cullen at your service."

Riding with him? Oh, great.

* * *

Well, my pack wasn't really all aboard the leech-on-La-Push-land train, even if it was for my well being. But they kept their mouths shut, knowing that it wasn't safe for me to go wolf back riding so soon.

(I had Seth carry me to a pack meeting once, on his back. It was fun, but I could have gone without running face first into a tree...)

The ride back home with Edward wasn't awkward, just very silent. What really bothered me was the way he never even looked at the rode. Just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean I can just walk away if he turns us into a pretzel around a tree.

And death experiences tire me out.

The pack, of course, ran in the woods beside the road, not trusting Edward or his shiny Volvo. Sam was visible, his large black form refusing to lose sight of the car.

Realizing I could have some fun with this situation, I turned to Edward.

_We're gonna pretend we're having a very forbidden, taboo love affair. Play along. _

"I'm so glad you left Bella," I said, making myself sound as lovesick as possible. "I told you she wasn't good enough."

Quickly wiping the amused grin off his face, he replied, "When are we going to tell the news to your pack and my family?"

"After the baby is born," I said, almost exploding from the laugh I was holding in. "I hope it's a girl."

"Your pack won't handle this well," He breathed, biting his lip so hard it cracked.

_We might not be able to pull this off if we laugh, ya_ _know_, I thought, smilin widely.

We pulled at my house, the pack emerging from the trees, and Edward helping me out of the car. Sam was shaking violently, and stomped up to us.

"You're having an affair with a leech?" he snarled.

"She's quite wild in the bedroom," Edward said under his breath, although it was still loud enough for us to hear him. He reached in the trunk and grabbed a bag of medicine.

"What?!" Sam roared.

Tolling my eyes, I said, "Relax, idiot. We were just joking. I'd never screw a leech, no matter how handsome."

"You think I'm handsome?" Edward asked.

"Of course that was all you got from that statement," I groaned.

Dragging Edward inside the house, almost giving my mother a stroke in the process when she saw a vampire in her daughter's bedroom, I took a few pain meds and swallowed.

"I should be going," Eddie said, walking around the small space of my room. "I'll see you later."

He wrote his number down and placed it on my dresser. Smiling, he left. Yanking open the window, I called, "Thanks, leech!"

"Anytime, mutt! Enjoy your evening!"

And then he was gone, his car speeding down the road, disappearing in a cloud of dust.


	8. SORRY

I'm sorry to say this, but after recovering dozens of cruel reviews, I am putting this story on hold to purse a new Leah and Jacob idea. I think it's really Cowardly to give a review on how terrible my story is as a guest.

What, afraid I'll block you?

Maybe one day I will continue this story.

For the guest who sent me a review on how it WAS A good story until Edward came in it, fuck you. It's my damn story, I can write whatever the hell I fucking want to. If you think you can do better...

No?

Yeah, didn't think so.

I don't have to get anything together, I'm perfectly fine.

And if you don't like my story, _why the hell are you reading it_? Of it's so terrible, why do you read it?

Answer me that, _jackass_.

This story is not on adoption, but I am rewriting it completely different.

I apologize my fans..

Love you all!

(Except that ass who talked trash about my story. Once again, if you didn't like it, **WHY DID YOU READ ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER FREAKING 7?!)**


End file.
